Blue Planet
by Lilly Lane
Summary: It would be a lie if I told you I have never seen the color blue...Not truly, but yes, I have seen it. By looking up at the moon, because on my planet...there is no blue. Only red. Zemyx and a couple others, Yaoi BoyXBoy things, not intended for children.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly here! Okay, _now_ you all know why I haven't updated Spell Check. I thought this up, because I'm a SiFi nerd.(plus the plot fairy came and raped me giving me a good idea) This took me...hmm...Two weeks?(T-T and sadly it's only three thousand words) This is my first time a Zemyx and I'm worried that I haven't made Zexion's character right. Please tell me if I have or haven't. It'll really help me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zexion, Demyx, or in a sad note Marluxia. I do own this crazy plot though, and that makes me happy! I also don't own the song Secret Crowds by Angels and Airwaves, though it is a very good song.

--

It would be a lie if I told you I have never seen the color blue...Not truly, but yes, I have seen it. By looking up at the moon, because on my planet...there is no blue.

Only red.

I live on Uykyia, the music planet of the entire _galaxy_ I do not like music, it irritates me. Which is strange because I know of _no one_ who dislikes music on this planet. What interests me? Well, I love technology. Science, when it comes down to it. Everything about it just fascinates me. I have read a lot of science books(in which I found were surprisingly up to date)...Illegally. The technology planet is our moon, Hershply. And I know pointing out that seems off topic, but it isn't because we, the people of Uykyia are at **war** with the people of Hershply. So technology other than the necessities are illegal, never once have I seen a person from Hershply. I bet they're amazing, smart intelligent people. (I happen to be MUCH smarter than most the people in this god awful planet, make that _all_)

My name? Well, my name is Zexion. Zexion Necyal, and my life on this planet...is _hell._

--

"Hm, What's wrong Zexy?"

"Nothing go away" I made a 'shoo' signal with my hand to my friend Marluxia, who had been continually annoying me all through the day, I just wanted to read my book, what that too much to ask?

He put his arms behind his back and leaned forward, his face now a little too close for comfort "What cha readin' Zexy?" I turned the book to his face and forcefully slammed it on his nose. Him howling in pain. I removed the book, got up, and waked away as if nothing happened.

"I told you to leave me alone" I said before walking onto the bus that had just pulled up. Leaving my friend holding his nose and looking a tad bit confused, I smiled to myself. He deserved it!

I looked to the sky, the bright red sun(yes the sun is red here not orange as I would later find out earth's was)setting and the beautiful blue moon arose. I stared at it, my face emotionless, when really I wanted to cry. I wanted to be there. On the planet of technology, Hershply. I closed my eyes and made a wish, a deep earnest wish.

_Whatever is waiting for me when I die, _god?_ Or nothing, I wish...I wish that someone will come and take me to the technology planet of the galaxy...Hershply!_

My eyes suddenly shot open when I herd screaming. No, there was a raid? Why now?

The bus suddenly stopped and everyone went running cowardly screaming and scrambling in different directions. I hurried off myself, I certainly didn't want to be killed by the very people I wanted to someday be in peace with. I ran. _Fast._ Their was a flight ship full of soldiers lading.

My running was futile, I crashed into one of them.

I looked up at the man I had ran into in a desperate attempt to get away. I scrabbled back what must have bin at least four or five feet. The only thought going through my mind was '_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna _**die**.' I squeaked out very softly "please don't kill me" My face was now dripping tears and I hadn't even noticed. "_Please_" I looked up to him, eyes full of tears. I was believed I was going to die, I didn't want to die. I hadn't bin to Hershply yet, I still needed to live.

He was going to kill me.

But no, instead he walked over to me slowly crossing each foot with every step he took a bright bubbly smile on his(now that I had a got a good look at it)pretty face "Now why would I do that?" He held out a hand to a frightened me, he giggled "That beautiful blue slate hair would be tarnished with blood. Wouldn't want that now would we?"

Still terrified I shook my head, as if it had bin an order, his smile turned into a pout and he rested his hands on his hips "Humph, I already _told_ you I wasn't going to hurt you. Not _everyone_ from Hershply is a monster" His hand was again held out to me, his bright smile returning "I'm Demyx and I love your planet"

"Music?" I questioned, I knew that was probably the answer, and it was. He nodded. I rolled my eyes "It gets annoying after a while" I took his hand and he helped me up, I dusted myself off and held out a hand "I'm Zexion, Zexion Necyal, And I love _your _planet"

"Technology?" He waved a hand up and down "It's cool I guess" He got all happy "But I _love_ music!"

Again, I rolled my eyes, then sighed "So what do you play?"

"'scuse me?"

"What do you play?" I repeated myself, which I didn't like doing. This man was starting to annoy me "As in a instrument? Do you play and instrument?"

"Oh!" he said still smiling, it was annoying, but the most sincere smile I had ever seen or imagined "I play Sitar!"

"Sitar..." I mumbled to myself, trying to remember what the _hell_ that was, then suddenly, I remembered "Sitar, you mean That large long necked lute played with a pick? Sort of resembles a guitar but Sitarists usually get pissed if you call it one?"

He nodded happily "Yep! That's a Sitar!" His smile brightened more(if possible) and grabbed my hand "common I wanna see this place!"

And _again_ I rolled my eyes, yes, this man _was_ annoying, I pulled my hand from him "Please don't touch me"

But, he refused, he again grasped my hand "Oh, Don't be so mean! Show me around your planet!"

"I said Unhand me!" I tore my hand from him "You are very rude, I should report you to the police!" I smirk formed over my face "I wonder how _they_ would deal with a Hershply soldier, hm? What do you think? Surly you would be tortured for answers to what your government is planning. Wouldn't you agree?"

He removed the helmet from his head, revealing a beyond strange hairdo. Sort of a mohawk, sort of a mullet thing. But it was strange. He held out a pinky "As soon as the helmet goes off, I am no longer a soldier, just a simple music loving man who has bin told it is taboo still but loves it anyway. I promise you wont regret showing me around here. Scratch that I _swear_ to the planet of Hershply you wont. We got a deal?"

I couldn't help but do it, He really liked this place. Who was I to say he couldn't look around? I held out my pinky as well and the intertwined tightly together, almost tight enough to hurt "And I swear to the planet of Uykyia that I will not turn you, a man from this planet's enemy, into the government for questioning. I make this swear as a simple man myself who is originally from Xenfokyu, the illusion planet and works in my best friend with crazy pink hair's flower shop" And laughing slightly I said "Yeah, we have deal"

Out fingers released and he looked surprised "It's strange, I am from Xemhyo, Xenfokyu's neighboring planet, the water planet. So I'm thinking, and this is probably true. You must have _some_ illusionary abilities. I bet they're amazing"

I smiled, I wasn't _that_ good, but I had made a name for myself on my very small home planet(It is the about the size of Mexico ,a place again I would _later_ find was on earth, if you put it in orb form) "They're not _amazing_ per say, but they don't call me the Cloaked Schemer for nothing!" Yeah so maybe I had a _little_ something to brag about, but, I'm not one to brag.

He looked intrigued(which I wouldn't be surprised if this man didn't know how to spell. He seemed like all the other idiots on this planet, _me_ not bing one of them) "That's _awesome_. On my planet they call me the Melodious Nocturne. I have some pretty cool Water skills. Do you know where the nearest lake it? There are no lakes on Hershply, and I only get to go there every other year and water calms be down"

I thought for a second, I _knew_ the there was a lake near by "Oh!" I pointed west "The ocean is about four or five blocks from here, I guess I should take you, right?"

He nodded happily "That would be _wonderful_! Would you please Zexy?"

The wind blew as if it somehow ironically knew, _Zexy_. _No one_ except Marluxia called him that. No one was allowed to. He heard his mother's voice play in his head

"_Zexy-chan! Common! It's time to come inside! It's getting cold out there!"_

He herd his small childhood, girly voiced self _"I'm coming mother!"_

**No.**_** No one**_called him '_zexy'_ "Shut your mouth you vermin. You haven't the right to call me that" I stopped myself, He looked like a puppy that had bin abused, I felt bad "I'm sorry" I muttered "Let's go okay?" I said laughing, I knew he could hear the falseness in my tone.

"But-"

I smiled, again, falsely "Don't worry, let's go!"

He nodded and grabbed my hand "Okay! You are me tour guide so hurry!"

I walked, him trailing behind be slowly walking to my side "Please don't stand so close to me" He immediately scooted to the right a little "Thank you, I'm claustrophobic"

He looked interested, crap I just started another conversation with him "Soldier tell me, what's Hershply like? I wish to know" Good I had single handedly stopped another stupid pointless conversation with this guy.

He waved in finger in my face, I snatched it then twisted it until he yelped, I'm violent. So? "Ow! Hey Your not very nice kid, Don't make me angry, I might just break that promise"

I rolled my eyes "You don't have the balls, hell, I'd be surprised if you even _had_ a pair"

"Wanna _check_?" He grabbed hold of his belt buckle and started to undo it, I grabbed his hand.

"_**GOD NO**_"

He laughed at my flushed face "I'm just kidding kid I-"

"One more thing, please don't refer to me as _'kid'_ it is getting quite annoying" I rushed ahead of him, and he caught up, okay, he was starting to anger me. And I mean _really_ angry, I could feel my fists clenching. Yeah, I wanted to beat the _shit _out of this man...But, he was interesting. He was kind and sweet, feeling mix together oddly I guess...

"Fine" He said sighing "I wont call you 'kid'" He looked over to me casually, hand crossed behind his head, intertwined in his blond locks "How old are you anyway Zex? Fifteen, Sixteen...Four...teen?"

I glared at him, How dare he! Was he making fun of my size?! I punched him in the stomach "I'm _twenty-two_ you ingrate!"

He was wheezing, ops. I must have knocked the wind out of the poor guy... "Demyx! Are you okay?" He was beginning to fall and I grabbed hold of him "I'm sorry! I'm so Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you _that_ bad!"

He smiled and got up, catching his breath he said laughing slightly "'_that_' bad? Zex you're mean but..." He looked at me in the eyes, my blue eyes and said joyfully "I'm glad you said my name instead of insulting me"

"Whatever, let's get going. The beach is down that path over there" I pointed to a large dirt trail where the sidewalk ended, he only nodded and we continued to walk, Did he not want to talk anymore?

I suddenly felt bad, was he angry with me? Well, I did knock the wind out of him...Or maybe he just really wanted to get to the beach, his pace was quickening and quickening as we walked more. I, although I was trying to focus on walking fast and not tripping on a rock or dirt clod, looked at him. _Demyx_. He looked much smarter with his mouth shut. I wondered if he _was_ actually smart. After all he _was _from Hershply, I wasn't going to ask though. It's rude to question people's smarts. I started to look at _him_ his outrageous hair, his content facial expression. I looked at his eyes, deep sea blue, no cerulean, that was a _much_ lighter blue than his. His eyes matched his hair _perfectly_. There wasn't one feature of him that was out of place. He was well...Gorgeous. I stopped myself, was I just looking at another _man_ in a sexual way?!

"Woah!" I snapped out of my trance when I herd him yell "Zex! Come check this out! This beach is _amazing!_" I smiled and walked over to him, he was messing with a fiddler crab.

He turned it over and shoved it in my face "Look It's pregnant!" I backed away quickly and let out a very _girly _scream "Pft"

He burst out laugh "OHMIGOD! Ha hahaheh! How can you be afraid of a _fiddler_ _crab_!" he smiled "Your funny Zexion!"

I turned my head, I was blushing vermillion. He was still giggling and he tickled the crab, causing it's legs to squirm "S-Shut up! I don't like things put in my face, You startled me"

He gave me a goofy toothy grin, then tossed the crab into the ocean "Okay Zex, But that doesn't mean you have to scream like a girl!"

"I said SHUT UP!" I screamed at him, he looked sad and he made me feel bad for the third time tonight "Look, I'm sorry...I just...I don't like being teased okay?" He stood up and started walking to the shore line, my eyes roaming over his back side, a nice strait back, thin skinny legs...a ripe, plump _sexy _ass. '_Fuck!_' I thought to myself, I had done it again! What was wrong with me?! Had I switched personalities with Marluxia?! I shook my head, and followed him to the shore.

He stood there, hands behind his back and sighed deeply and dreamily. I looked as well, He had every reason to sigh like that, the view was astonishing. The roaring shore glistening in the blue moon light. Beautiful.

"You know..."he said calmly "Our planets are like one even though they are two"

I looked confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean..."He began to say, he slipped off his shoes and socks and set them down letting his feet touch the water "I mean, they are like one but two because one cannot thrive without the other at night" I looked at him, coping what he had just done and taking a seat on the sand ground "I thought you said you were claustrophobic..." He pointed out, he was right, I was sitting _awful_ close. I scooted away.

Blushing I muttered "I'm sorry"

He smiled "I don't mind, I just didn't want you to have a panic attack when I was trying to be romantic"

My eyes widened and my eyebrows shot up "Are you...hitting...on me?"

He turned his head away fast enough to get whiplash, I couldn't see his face...But I could tell he was blushing "N-No! Heh, What ever gave you that idea! Your silly Zex!" He turned to me his face lightly scattered with blush, He smiled like a pathetic romantic does after he lies and is about to tell the truth "...Yes"

I scooted closer to him again, this guy was annoying, but in one night...He had completely grown on me "Well whatever technique you use..." I kissed him lightly "It's working you goof"

There was a awkward silence and I blushed in realization at what I had just done and he was blushing because I kissed him, _me_ a complete stranger to him, he...a complete stranger to me. We knew a few things about each other, true. But I had _just_ met this guy about four hours ago and...and I _kissed_ him!

He smiled "I knew you weren't such a bad guy" He got up and put on his shoes "Common, the tides coming in" I put on mine and he helped me up, we walked to a tree at the beginning of the beach and sat back down. We were sitting side by side, my head resting on his shoulder. I was tired, It had to be around three in the morning. He smiled "Zex?" I looked at him "When you wake up...I wont be here"

"Why?"

He smiled sadly "I have to go home, but a promise I'll be back. I don't know when, but I'll be back, and I'll take you to Hershply okay?" I nodded, he tilted his head on mine "I'll sing you a song to remember me by okay?" I nodded slowly, not noticing the tears forming in the corners of my eyes, he hugged me "Don't cry, I'll be back"

Then...he started to sing, sing in the most angelic voice I had ever heard

"_If I had my own world_

_I'd fill it with wealth and desire_

_A glorious past to admire_

_And voices of kids out walking,_

_Dogs, birds, planes, cleanest cars_

_If I had my own world_

_I'd love it for all that's inside it_

_There'd be no more wars, death or riots_

_There'd be no more police, packed-parking lots,_

_Guns, bombs sounding off,_

_If I had my own world_

_I'd build you an empire_

_From here to the far lands_

_To spread love like violence_

_If I had my own world_

_I'd build you an empire_

_From here to the far lands_

_To spread love like violence_

_Let me feel you, carry you higher_

_Watch your words spread hope like fire_

_Secret crowds rise up and gather_

_Hear your voices sing back louder_

_If I had my own world_

_I'd show you the life that's inside it_

_The way that it glows when you find it_

_The way it survives with it's families,_

_Friends or it's enemies_

_Let's make this a new world_

_I swear you can go if you want to_

_I know that you have that within you_

_Inventing the first clean and usable,_

_God's greatest miracle_

_If I had my own world_

_I'd build you an empire_

_From here to the far lands_

_To spread love like violence_

_If I had my own world_

_I'd build you an empire_

_From here to the far lands_

_To spread love like violence_

_Let me feel you, carry you higher_

_Watch your words spread hope like fire_

_Secret crowds rise up and gather_

_Hear your voices sing back louder_

_Let me feel you carry you higher_

_Watch your words spread hope like fire_

_Secret crowds rise up and gather_

_Hear your voices sing back louder_

_Let me feel you carry you higher_

_Watch your words spread hope like fire_

_Secret crowds rise up and gather_

_Hear your voices sing back louder_

_Let me feel you carry you higher_

_Watch your words spread hope like fire_

_Secret crowds rise up and gather_

_Hear your voices sing back louder_"

I Fell asleep to his voice, singing, pure beauty.

...

The next morning, I woke up under that tree...He hadn't lied to me...For Demyx...was nowhere to be found...

--

Hmm, Demy you bad boy. Leaving Zexy like that. I have a neat idea for next chapter(And the drama begins!) By the by the song he sang is called _Secret Crowds_ by Angels and Airwaves, yes, a cute song indeed. I don't have much to say right now... Which is strange because usually I don't know when to shut up.

As always please comment and critique, I really don't mind as long as you don't try and start a fight with me...because I'll win :P

LillY


	2. Organization XIII huh?

Trust me, you are all going to hate me because of this chapter(I really couldn't resist putting them in) Demyx isn't in this chapter...and it took me so long to upload it because I didn't have internet for a while...(we didn't even have _phone_ service...) Because I like, finished it like, last week. So enjoy!

* * *

It was a quite while for me after Demyx left, It had only bin three days and my heart hurt to think about him. I had only known him four a couple hours, and he had squirmed his way into my life. My heart craved to see him again. And no matter how much I rejected the thought of him...

I just couldn't get him out of my mind...

"**ZEXION!**!"

I looked up from my book "_What_?" There Marluxia was, he looked pissed. Probably because I hadn't bin around for three days, the days I spent thinking and staring at the moon until my eyes wouldn't stay open any longer. I waited, wondering if _he_ was going to come back. But of course, he didn't.

He smacked me a good one across the face, one that still stung for some time after "What the _hell!_ I ask you a simple question and you fucking smash a _book_ on my nose and take off then I don't see you for three days! I thought you had died in the raid! Why didn't you say anything?!" He paused "I thought you were dead. My _best friend_ was dead. And you sit there-sit there reading a _fucking book_ as though nothing has happened!?"

"I'm sorry" I murmured quietly.

His eyes widened "What?"

I took a deep sigh "I said I'm sorry, Something happened during the raid...and I needed to get my thoughts together. So...I'm sorry"

"B-But, you _never_ apologize for radical behavior...It's just-just not **you**" He walked closer one hand out to me, the other fisted into a ball resting on his chest. "Zexion...are you okay? What happened?"

I put my bookmark in my book and set in on my lap I looked down and started shaking my head, I laughed slightly "It's a sorta complicated, and kinda long story"

He sat down on the stool beside mine from behind the counter(did I forget to tell you I was working? Well I was) He took hold of my right thigh and shook it a little, smiling he said "Well, I've got time"

So I told him...About how the raid had started when I was on the bus, how I crashed into Demyx, how he happened to be the sweetest soldier I had _ever_ met. How we talked for a while, How when we got to the beach I screamed like a girl over a fiddler crab...How I kissed him...

"Woah woah _woah_! Hold the phone Zexy...You _kissed him_?"

I blushed "Yes...But it's not like we made out or anything!" I snapped back "I was like three seconds!"

He smirked "Three seconds you _looooved_"

"Will you shut up!" I yelled "You didn't let me finish!" He nodded "and afterwards we walked up to a tree in front of the beach where the ground started to turn into dirt again...and we sat, I was dreadfully tired at this time and the he told me 'when you wake up...I wont be here' So...He sung me a song. A song to remember him by, and when I woke up...He was gone..."

I looked to the floor sadly, Marluxia started to rub my back gently "aw, it's alright Zexy. He said he'd be back didn't he? If this guy is as great as you say he is, I'm sure he'll be back for you." He flashed me a smile.

I smiled thinly back "Thanks Marly" I sighed deeply "Your too nice to me ya know that?"

His smile had formed from a regular one to a toothy grin "Only because you're my best friend" He looked over at the potted plants section "Hey You! Kid!" the little boy looked over "You can't eat that ice-cream in here!"

The little boy started to tear up "B-But-but"

"No 'but's boy, sorry, you gotta take that outside" He pointed to the door, the little boy was now sobbing and he ran to his mother. She quickly shushed him and they continued on their way down the street. Marluxia looked over to me "See? I told you I'm only nice to you"

I rolled my eyes "Thanks, it warms my heart to know you'd rather make children cry and be nice to me at risk of losing a customer than tell him nicely that he can't eat food in here and be a little tough on me, it makes me feel soooo good"

"Whatever, just get back to work before you piss me off" He got off the stool and went to a women and asked her if she needed assistance. I just picked up my book and started to read again.

What book? Well nosy, if you must know I was reading a book on the history of some planet that 'apparently' existed million years or so ago called 'earth'. It's pretty interesting I guess, it suggests we all came from earth after it was about to be destroyed by something called 'global warming' because of misusing the planets resources and the planet being at extreme temperatures. I guess it's believable..if your into that Sci-fi stuff. I'm not so whatever, it's just something to fill my brain with, so whatever.

Work came and went, I said my goodbye to Marluxia, whom of which was tending to all the customers, watering all the plants and working the cash register. He was probably going to murder me the next day but, I didn't care, I had almost finished my book. And that was all that matters, that and seeing if Demyx had come back.

I decided to walk home, why not? The sunset today was outstanding. The sky was cerulean and mauve on one side, the other scarlet and gold. Astonishing. I continued to walk home as the blue moon began to rise and the dim light that the sky had turned black, the street lights flashed on and I faintly herd music. I sighed and started walking faster, no way was I going to be in one of those awful singing competitions.

I was about a block from my house and what do you know? I knocked into another person. And no, sadly it wasn't Demyx whom I longed to see, nope.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out this late at night?" His smile was creepy and sent chills up my spine "It's not safe ya know" Silver hair, piercing orange eyes, he was wearing a black coat that reached his knees then broke off at about his ankles. I didn't want to be near him anymore.

I tried to walk away, but he blocked me "Please sir, I _just_ want to get home"

His smile turned to a smirk "Oh, now now, Why don't you come with me? I promise I don't bite...unless you want me to"

I blushed "Excuse me? I'm sorry sir, I have to go"

Another man with blue hair came out from the shadows and stood next to him, he pointed to me "Superior, who's this kid?"

I was starting to get aggravated "Excuse me but I'm twenty-two! Please don't call me 'kid'" Shit, I had just told a bunch of creeps my age. Boy was _I_ in luck today. They glared my way, I started to feel **very** little them staring at me made me feel as though I was two feet and they were ten. "Please?"

The one with silver hair just laughed, evilly. A shutter of fear escaped me, after he was through laughing he said "Hm, so he is legal. Common-" he said, looking for my name.

"Zex"

"Fine _Zex_ come with us" I opened my mouth to say that I didn't want to. He pulled out a laser gun "Or we could just leave you here...on the floor. I would say come with us, it will be _a lot_ more fun" I clasped his arm, no thanks, I'll pass on dying. Haven't bin to Hershply, Haven't seen Demyx again. He laughed "Alright guess he's coming with us, You can call me Xemnas, Don't think of me as a friend don't think of me as a enemy"

I nodded "It's _nice_ to meet you...Xemnas"

He looked over to the blue haired man "By the way, That's Siax. He can be whatever you want him to be" The man called 'Siax' looked a bit sad that he had said those words...hmm.

I walked with them for a while, they asked me questions, nothing personal. Where I was coming from, my job...well...not _too_ personal. After a while Siax and Xemnas began to talk about something I had no idea about. It wasn't long before we got to their destination.

_Really_?! A warehouse? Okay, These people were most likely drug dealers, gand members, or the mafia, and by the way they looked, it could be any of them. Dear lord what had I gotten myself into...

They made their entrance and everyone's gaze seemed to immediately look to them(Yes them, they obviously weren't staring at me...were they?) I saw blue eyes green eyes brown eyes...wait.

"MARLUXIA?!"

He looked shocked himself, okay. What the _hell_ was going on here?! My friend held up a pale white hand and waved weakly "Hey Zexy, what are you doing here?" He said as if it were nothing! Something _defiantly _wasn't right here. Marluxia looked to Xemnas "Superior, if I may" He nodded "Why is my best friend here?!" He looked at me "And ZEXION! Why did you go with him! God how many times have I told you not to go with random guys that tell you to go with them?!"

Xemnas looked angry, his eyebrow twitched "So, _I_ the _leader_ am not aloud to bring people back to the base? Is this what you are saying XI?"

He shook his head 'no' quickly "O-Of course not Superior! I was just suggesting to Zexion that _if _it had bin anyone other than you, he would be in trouble! No-nothing to be _angry_ about sir, it was just a suggestion!" he was acting as though he was going to get killed...oh wait, that man had a gun...and looked pretty pissed, yeah, he had the right to kiss ass.

A man with red hair got up, placing the blond that was sitting on his lap down "So you name is _Zexion_ right?" He asked me, I nodded "So_ you're _the guy Dem can't stop talking about!" He rested his hand on his chin "I don't see what's so special about cha..."

This...angered me, but I continued to stay calm, half because I was nervous, and half because I was scared he'd kill me if I said anything, so I laughed, fear in my breath "Um..."I wanted to say something, but the words would not come to my head, dammit head **think!**But no, words would not come to my head...then I remembered "'dem'?! You mean Demyx?!"

"Uh-huh" He said nodding slowly

I suddenly got really happy, and I mean _really_ happy "Is he here?!"

He shook his head "Sorry 'Zex' but he's on the moon right now, he'll be back in what-?" He looked to Xemnas "Two, three or more days?"

"About, yes"

"Oh" I said sadly, Marluxia stood up and rubbed my back.

"Aw, it's okay Zexy. You should go to bed, you've got work tomorrow!"

I looked at him bluntly "Marly..." he nodded "It's eleven" I said dryly rolling my eyes, Marluxia was one to forget things, and the night _did_ turn black pretty fast.

He looked at the clock "Oh" He said. I could tell he felt dumb, he laughed "Then I guess I should tell you what's going on here"

"Oh no, you shouldn't" I said angrily, my eyes narrowed "You _will_"

"Um..." He said nervously "Okay..."

So apparently their a 'organization'(So yes, I was wrong) of some sort in which is making some sort of 'plan' to somehow combine the two planets to help stop the war(and here I thought they were bad guys...well)by any means possible. There are thirteen members(apparently) and they call themselves 'Organization XIII' a _odd_ name, but it sort of suited them, He told me they all carried some 'special' ability of some sort. Which sounded quite logical. Therefore they all must have bin from different planets of course, a joined alliance if you will. When he was done explaining I looked to all the members...wait.

"Xemnas, How come there are only eleven members here? I mean counting Demyx there are twelve but...what about thirteen?" I asked, yes, that was rather _odd_ that there were only twelve and they called themselves Organization _XIII_.

"Well..." Marluxia began to explain, he looked as though he was trying to say something that was _very_ hard to say "If you accept of course..." He took a deep breath and finally said it, quickly though. But I got the message "Wewouldlikeyoutobeintheorganization!?" He gasped for air "Please? We are looking to fill the number VI, our last one...was _taken care of_ for treason" He held a hand out to me "So, will you do it? I promise it'll be fun!"

I hesitated to shake his hand. Organization XIII huh? Technically it was plotting against the government, but they had a good cause...right? But if worst came to worst, at least I'd still have Demyx. So, my hand connected with Marluxia's and I said smiling "Well, looks as though you have yourself a number VI"

"Really?!" I looked at my pink haired friend, he looked so happy. It made me feel happy too. So of course I replied "You bet, wouldn't have it any other way!" He clapped happily "YAY!! OHMIGOD XEMNAS!! HE SAID YES!!" Everyone's heads seemed to turn, that nervous feeling began to arise from my stomach again and I felt my face get hot. Yep, I was embarrassed as _hell_. My _good god_ why did Marluxia have such a big mouth when he was excited? Because normally he was just a sadistic power hungry bastard...but alas, my best friend.

"Well then" Xemnas said calmly "I'm guessing now I should tell you the rules around this place, huh?"

I nodded "that would be _delightful_" Xemnas chuckled slightly muttering under his breath something along the lines of 'manners too?' But I couldn't tell what the rest of it was. He signaled me to follow and I trailed behind him.

"Well rule one, I am no longer _'Xemnas_' to you. I am superior, got that?" I nodded, he continued by saying "Rule _two_ you are in the spot you are in because you are a _replacement_. So everyone else is of a higher rank than you, show respect"

"Yes Xe-Superior, I have the first two locked in my mind" I said clearly, he scared me and I wasn't planning on losing my life over rudeness, I wasn't one to be rude anyway. "Please, if you wish, continue"

He nodded "There is one rule on calling me 'Xemnas' but you will probably never get to that, seeing as there is apparently something with you and nine(I blushed at this). Third _never_ correct me, everything I say was meant to be said the way it was said, the same goes for being defiant. They both result in death. Fourth and last, if your going to have sex, have it when I am so I don't have to hear it while I'm trying to sleep. Any questions _six_?"

"No sir, Thank you deeply for informing me of the rules" Well, kissing up kind of sucks, but rather be a kiss up than have my brains blown out! I bowed "Again thank you"

He patted my head "No problem" He looked over to where everybody else was "Introduce yourselves" He looked at me "I am Xemnas, I, the superior"

A man with a eye patch sat up and I looked at him "Yo little bro, Xigbar, II, free shooter"

The rest said their names in no particular order but I herd their names and made sure to memorize them. The redhead's name was 'Axel' his lover's name was 'Roxas' the only girl's name was 'Larxene' their was a _extremely_ buff man named 'Lexeaus' then their was the rest 'Luxord' 'Xalldin' and 'Vexen'. There was something strange about all of their names...even mine...Oh! The letter 'x' was in all of our names...strange.

I looked at the clock, it was going to be twelve, I looked at the display that was before my eyes in disgust, Axel and Roxas were making-out and they had been ever since they finished introducing themselves. Suddenly Axel pulled away "You should go to bed Roxy, not sleeping attracts the pedophiles" weird I thought staying up all night in the internet(yes in, the internet is virtual now) did that. But they just laughed and continued to make-out.

I turned my attention, why should I care? I sat down on a chair be myself, wait! I had almost forgot my book! I pulled it form my pocket and began to read it placing the bookmark in my other pocket and started to read.

"Hey new guy, what are you reading?" I looked up, and yelped. It was that buff guy...Lexeaus! Right _that_ was his name. Still it frustrated me that I couldn't read _one damn PAGE_ without someone bugging me.

"Wh-wh-what?" Okay, he was _a little_ intimidating, I wasn't scared!...okay, maybe I was. But, It's not like I was going I was going to scream or anything. Heh, Why would you think that? Oh, keep your mouth shut!...You didn't say anything? Oh... "Oh-um...I was just er-reading about...Here!" I gave him the book "Just read the back!"

He looked over the back and handed it to me "Looks interesting, is it?" I nodded and started to babble on about all the books I've read and things I've studied, he was a good listener. He seemed to know most of what I was talking about, added to the conversation, he was nice. "Well" he began "It was nice talking to you but I have to go, I apologize"

"No no!" I began shaking my head "It was really nice talking to you! I've bin kind of nervous around here and talking to people calms me down. No need to apologize, Thank you" I said smiling "Lexeaus, right?"

He nodded "Zexion, right?" I nodded and he got up, bid his goodbye to me and left.

"Cheater" I spun around, that Axel guy was leaned against the wall a huge smirk plastered on his face

"I am not!" I crossed my arms "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

"He's sleeping Emo" Emo? Oh no, he did _not_ just say that.

"Grr SHUT UP I AM NOT EMO!" I yelled, I yelped and covered my mouth when I realized that I had just yelled at a superior.

"Really then?" He said getting off the wall and walking closer "Well, what's with the emover?" he said pointing to the right side of my face, which was covered by my periwinkle colored hair "Surly only Emo's have emovers"

I got in his face and shoved my finger in his chest "I'll repeat myself, your _lucky_ because **I** **don't like to**, _**I'm. Not. Emo**_."

He grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me against the wall "_No one_ gets in my face you little slut" I panicked, my breathing started getting erratic. I didn't know what else to do! I held out my hands and, _bam!_ He dropped me, I dusted my self off and ran.

/_the illusion/_

Axel suddenly wasn't in the base anymore, he looked around. It was dark, there was absolutely _no_ light. He squinted to try and see what was there, he looked down. There was a platform(Oh, yeah) it had a young boy, whom of which looked a lot like Roxas, with extremely spiky hair. There were spikes going all ways and ones yet to be discovered. He was wearing a red outfit. There were four heads in circles on the side. One of a duck, one of a dog, one of mouse, and one of another teen with platinum colored hair. The platform began to quake, Axel did his best to hang on, but quickly slid off. A giant silver clock tower stand under where he was falling, on top of it stand a huge creature a gaping hole on the chest. As he fell and gained mobility, he reached for his gun. Nothing, it wasn't there.

_What are you doing? Call your weapon, a gun wont work here._

"Who are you?" He called, looking around the only thing was that _thing_. "Where am I?"

_You are in the illusion of the Cloaked Schemer. I suggest you do something or you _will _die. Go on, call your weapon._

"What do you mean?"

_You'll know...you'll know_

And with that, he appeared in the base again. Zexion was long gone, he took a breath exhaling "That little brat, I'll kill him"

"So Zex, can I call you that?" I nodded, he handed me a cup of tea "What exactly_ is _you speciality?"I looked at him "I don't quite follow" He took a short sip and placed it carefully on the table "What I mean is, the Superior has the ability to find people whom of which have strong abilities. Mine is the ability of the sun and the moon, kind of strange, but yes. What is yours?"

Well that was a easy question, Xemnas was correct, I had special abilities "Well I guess being one of the top illusionist on my planet makes me have _special abilities _but...I'm really not all that great"I said smiling weakly.

"Nonsense! That's awesome! So...what are you capable of doing?"

I smirked "Anything from making people see things to actually _killing _people with my illusions. They can take on physical form, you can smell them, touch them, they even seem to have a presence. But in a snap of my fingers, they're gone. 'Awesome' I guess"

"Yeah that's-"

A shrill scream of terror came from down the hall and I could hear something either glass or porcelain hit the floor and smash. I got up as fast as I could and ran to the direction in which the scream had come from. Marluxia was standing there, the remains of a glass flower scattered on the floor. His mouth was covered by his hands. I stared at the person in front of me, my eyes slowly widened.

There was a man in front of me...covered in blood. But even through the blood...I could see who it was perfectly, I screamed out at the top of my lungs "DEMYX!!"

* * *

Now do you all see why I said you'd hate me? Because I couldn't resist putting the Organization in...I feel stupid for it, and I should. But I **really** couldn't resist! Well, I really don't have much to say...so, hopefully I'll see you in chapter two...er, yeah.

* * *


	3. Hospitals and the First MakeOut

Erm...What can I say to you without revealing part of the chapter...I wrote it super quick because I got inspired and thought you deserved it?! Gets shoe thrown at her Ooo, nice heel. Er (Shakes head) anyway! I think you'll like this chapter (For those of you who are dieing to know if Demmy-kun is dead or not) If you don't...I apologize...I'll do better next time...There is a make out scene in this! Crap. I didn't want to reveal any of the chapter...Oh well!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts that includes Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Axel, and I dun own Roxas and his sexiness T-T boo.**

* * *

"_**DEMYX!!**_" I screamed again, loud, so loud it hurt. I looked at him even though it hurt so bad. He was drenched in his own blood, there were two large gashes, one on his leg, and across his chest. I grabbed onto Marluxia desperately "Mar-Marluxia! Do-don't just stand there! Help him, Oh god please! You've gotta!" I was a loss for words and, well, all I wanted to do was make him better.

The person of my desperation laughed and I turned my head to Demyx as I herd it, He started to cough up some blood "Oh my God!" I rushed over to him and held him up so he wouldn't fall, he just laughed again "I'm fine Zexion, really" He said softly, but then coughed up more blood, I wiped his mouth with my shirt "But I'm really glad your worried about me!"

"MARLUXIA!" I finally snapped, _no_. This was _not_ fucking happening "I said go get some help!" I shouted

he looked terrified "B-But, How am I-"

"JUST GO!" I screamed, then I looked back at Demyx "What happened to you? You leave for a week and you almost get killed?" I could feel tears slowly dripping down my face, he wiped them away "Now, now, what's this? Oh you don't need to cry over me, I'll be fine"

I looked to the hall, dammit! Marluxia better hurry "And what if you aren't? Then what? Your dead, how am _I_ going to feel about that, anyone else for that matter too?" I tried to keep the tears from pouring down my face but they just wouldn't stop "Your sitting here _dyeing _am I supposed to act like nothing is happening?! You made such a big impact in my life you have _no_ idea!" I rested my head on his shoulder "Just please don't die, promise me that"

He smiled "I'm going to die eventually" I laughed desperately shaking my head "tch, idiot" I hugged him "Fine then, just stay here as long as you can"

Marluxia came running back along with Axel and Roxas "Okay! The paramedics are on their way!" He looked at me "Dang Zexy, what happened to you?" I looked at myself, I was covered in Demyx's blood from hugging him and from wiping his mouth off with my shirt "They said they'd hurry, They'll be here in about eight or ten minutes"

Axel ran over to Demyx and knelt so they were face to face "Demyx, who did this to you?!" He didn't answer "Say something DAMMIT!!"

Roxas touched his shoulder "Axel stop. He's probably traumatized from all this" He looked down at Demyx and said softly "Please Demyx, tell us what happened"

He looked at me a whispered into my ear "Tell them I was training and got hurt by a attack triucial(Translation: A mutated attack dog)" I looked at him in the eyes "There is _no_ way an attack dog did this to you, **what** happened" He bit his lip and started to whisper in my ear again "I got in trouble for seeing you okay?"

My eyes shot open and the tears started forming in the corners of my eyes "...So, This is my fault?"

Axel suddenly grabbed my blood covered shirt and lifted me off the ground for the _second_ time in the five hours I had bin here "What the hell did you do?! I swear to whatever the **fuck** you believe in if this is all _your _fault I'll kill you to the point were you wont even have _soul_" He held a fist to my face and I braced myself.

"AXEL STOP!" He looked at Demyx, and his fist dropped then he dropped me, and I stumbled to the floor. I looked at Demyx, He was smiling at me, then he started coughing again. I rushed over to him "Where the hell is the ambulance?!" And just as the words came out of my mouth, I herd Sirens from in front of the base. I grabbed Demyx and picked him up, he was surprisingly light. And the paramedics were at the front of the warehouse...well, now that I look at it, it was more of a project, Whatever. They carried him into the ambulance, that was the longest ride to the hospital _ever._

I would know, I was right there by his side the entire time.

"He's lost a lot of blood, and those gashes are deep" He looked at the clipboard he was holding "Where did you say you were from? We can't find your medical files anywhere for the planet Uykyia..." He looked at Demyx, who was now cleaned up and had a Ivy in his left wrist giving him blood.

He cleared his throat "I'm from Xemhyo Doctor" He gave me a look and I nodded.

He wrote something down on the paper attached to his clipboard "Xemhyo huh?" he laughed "My ex-wife's form there"

Demyx nodded.. Then the doctor walked out saying "were going to have to keep him overnight"

I looked at him, he was smiling at me "Why?" His smile receded to a slight look of confusion "I knew you for _four_ **fucking **hours and I feel like we've bin together forever" I was fighting the urge to cry again, but I could feel my nose stinging "I feel like I know you when I _don't_" I finally said "There, I said it. I've bin so damn _worried_ about you...and-and I don't even know you!"

He smiled and grabbed my hand "Sure you do, if you feel like you know me...maybe you do" he paused to take a few breaths "Maybe your mind doesn't remember...but maybe your heart does. Maybe we _did_ know each other some time and place somewhere, maybe even in another life. But...I feel like I know you too"

I pulled my hand from his grasp "Then let's play a game of trivia. What's my favorite color?"

He gave my a blunt look "Black" I nodded, surprised. He smiled again "Then what's mine?"

I thought for a second "...Sea...green?" He nodded and I stopped to think of another question "What the name of my favorite book?"

"Lexicon, What my favorite song?"

"...Black...Black, Heart...by...um...David Usher? And anything by Cradle of Filth?"

"Right!" He smiled "see? We know each other! Somehow, I don't know, but we know each other...I'm so happy...So happy" He knocked out right in front of my eyes and they shot open, oh no!

Quickly as I could I pressed the button for the nurse and she came in, smiling she said "What is it?" I rushed over to her "You gotta help! My friend...we were sitting here t-talking, then all of a sudden he-he fainted!" She looked at him and then walked over to the clipboard attached to his bed.

She smiled "It's fine, he's probably just tiered. It's says he lost a lot of blood, he most likely used all his strength to talk to you. Lucky boy" She said and left the room.

I sighed and stared at him, he was still stained with blood a little, they only changed his clothes. His face was wiped a little but there was still dried up blood on his chin and neck, he looked awful. I walked over to the small love seat next to hospital bed and took a seat, he looked, even half-way covered in blood, so dare I say _beautiful_. I reached over and slowly but surly, I reached out to touch his face, I slowly and carefully ran my hand down his left right cheek. Causing him to stir a tiny bit, he winced his shut eyes and stopped to take a careful look at his dark blond lashes, they were so _long_. They were _beautiful_. Ever _god_damn feature on this man made me think one word. _Beautiful_. The word was a right choice, I think a person should fall in love with someone because they are beautiful, not because they are '_sexy_' or '_hot_'.

I thought about what he had said, I just _knew_ he didn't believe in logic or the hypotheses that there is an explanation for everything, of course, I thought differently. But I couldn't help but wonder, would he make me think otherwise. He certainly had done that a lot already. But it was good, I was ready for change, not ready for _everything_ to change. But certainly some things to change. Defiantly that.

I suddenly felt it hard to keep my eyes open, my head kept drooping down no matter how hard I tried to keep it to stay up, I smiled "Goodnight Demyx, I missed you" I stretched my small legs out on the love seat as far as they could go (I ended up having to curl them) then laid my head down an slowly fell asleep to Demyx's angelic face.

--

"Pst! Zex, Common Zexion!..." He pursed his lips "SEXY ZEXY YOUR WANTED ON STAGE!!"

My head shot up "Uhwah?" I mumbled out and saw Demyx's shining face _very_ close to my own, I suddenly blushed and felt my heartbeat quicken, I could feel his breath on my _lips_. I quickly and statically shot my head back and hit the wall "OWW!!" my eyes squeezed shut and I grabbed the back of my head then howled in pain "Goddamn it Demyx what the _hell_!?"

He removed my hands from my head and bent over and kissed my sore head on the spot that had just gotten slammed against the wall, he started to baby talk me "Iws otay Zwes, Demmy's gonna makes iwt awl bettews"

"I AM NOT A CHILD DEMYX!!" I yelled at him, He looked frightened. Then I remembered, I wanted to think that the fact that he had gotten hurt was just a nightmare...but then I looked at him, he was in those skimpy hospital clothes with no backsides and we were in a hospital room, he was all bandaged up and he looked as though he had taken a shower... Well...His hair was drooping from it's usual perky-ness and still looked damp, so okay. He _had_ taken a shower...whatever!

"Oh" I cupped his cheek and looked at him sincerely "I'm sorry Demyx, I didn't mean to scare you...I just get..._angry_, when people wake me up. I'm so sorry"

He smiled at me and laughed, walking over to his bed "No It's okay, Really! People _do_ find me annoying, you wouldn't be the first to admit that" He giggled and looked down at the blankets covering his legs "It's fine **really**"

I got up and walked over to him "I would **never** think your annoying Demyx" How dare he? Did he not know how badly I felt for him? Did I not make it clear? "I can admit, maybe at first I thought you were a tad bit annoying, but now when I think back on it. I realize how _stupid_ I was to think that" I smiled at him genuinely, now that I think about it...he really _does _make me happy "I _really_ like you Demyx"

He smiled back "I like you too Zexy, Oops! I-I mean Zexion!" I walked over to him and pulled him from the bed into a hug "Shut up" I told him.

"-wah?"

"Shut up" I said again holding him in a tight embrace "Call me whatever the hell you please" He smiled and grabbed my chin with his thumb "...Demyx, what are you..." With that, he kissed me.

Sure, I had kissed people before, I even had already kissed Demyx. But I had never actually _been_ the one being _kissed_. My god, it felt **good**_. _Before long I started to kiss back and he slipped his tongue into my mouth, okay. _This_ kissing I had never gotten to before this. He lightly massaged my tongue with his and again _before long_ I started to do the same with his. He didn't really taste like anything...but there was a feeling to it. It was...well..._Demyx_. I most likely couldn't say the same for my self. I probably had morning breath, but Demyx didn't seem to mind. Our kiss started to get harder and I begun to feel comfortable with what I was doing, My finger slipped into his hair and his hands that once were resided around my, slim might I add, hips were now lightly holding and stroking my bum(Yeah, I said bum, and?) He turned me around and laid me on the hospital bed. Our kiss lasted for sometime after that but when his hands started to move to my pants zipper I stopped him and pulled back.

"S-stop" He looked at me, confused, my breath was heavy, and I couldn't deny it I was turned on like **hell** and all Zexion Jr. wanted to do was get some attention but _no_ "Not-Not now, Yo-Your" I panted "Not until you get better" I finally said.

He smiled at me "That's okay. It would probably be better that way" He kissed me lightly.

And before he could even got _off me_, guess what annoying bastard-ass redhead came through the door? Well, if you said Axel, lovely assistant give this good boy or girl their prize, because guess what?! It _was _him. A scowl formed on my face and the redhead smirked, with Roxas standing next to him blushing looking at the ceiling "Am I interrupting something here?"

Demyx shook his head and arm by arm got off of me "Nope, matter of fact, we just finished" he looked at the box of chocolates Roxas was holding "Those for me? I _looove_ chocolate"

Roxas handed them to him, smiling. Me? I sat up and shook my head to try and relieve me blush...worked a little, but not as much as I wanted it to "As a matter of fact they _are_ for you. I hope you get better Dem"

He peered at Axel and asked him what he got him, he laughed "I'm here aren't I?"

He began to pout "Well that's not nice" He turned to me "Zexion...er...I guess you already met these two..._which_ poses a question...um, why were you at the base?"

Axel put a arm around his friend "Well Demmy boy, that periwinkle haired emo is our new number eight. Congratulations, you can fuck at home _and_ at work!" he said enthusiastically holding up his index finger and swirling it around.

DON'T CALL ME EMO!!" I yelled at him, Demyx the same except instead of saying 'me' he said 'him'. We looked at each other and laughed. He threw an arm around my shoulders and I blushed from shock, he smiled "Ain't we just the cutest?"

"Yes" Axel said sarcastically "so cute" he paused "I think I might throw up" He rolled his eyes, Demyx had already removed himself from me and Axel walked over "But really, Roxas and me are really happy your okay. Be sure not to strain yerself okay? Or I'll give ya a few more scars!" He laughed, Demyx soon laughing as well.

I looked to Roxas "Hey Roxas" I said calmly as Demyx and Axel were having a conversation I wasn't exactly paying much attention to, looked at them and asked "Are they usually like this?"

He nodded "Yeah, It's kind of annoying how when they talk to each other their oblivious to the world around them...Well, now that you're here it wont be so boring when they talk, so what's Axie's big problemo with ya anyway?" I looked over at Axel, then racked my brain for a second...Did Roxas have a slight lisp?

I dropped the thought "er...we kinda got in a 'misunderstanding'...if that's what you want to call it" I turned my attention back to Roxas "Remember when I said I could perform astonishing illusions?" He nodded "Let's just end it with I don't like being called emo..."

Roxas covered his mouth "Why Zexion! You didn't! Did you?" My _**holy fucking **__**GOD**_ he _did_ have lisp!

I stroked the back of my neck in nervous fashion "Well..." He quickly asked me what I did "It was simple, I just put him on a platform in the middle of darkness to try and fight a gigantic monster without a gun with a voice from nowhere speaking nonsense to him...But don't worry! I released the illusion before it had the chance to attack!"

He gave me a serious look, then busted out laughing "Hahaha! I bet that scared the living _shit_ right out of him!" He looked over at Axel "HEY AXEL!!" He looked at the small blond boy "Did you shit yerself?"

Axel stepped back and looked at his lover confused "What the hell are you talking about?"

Roxas was trying to keep his face strait but every time he did a smile would arise and he would start breathlessly laughing "When You almost got yer fucking _ass_ kick by giant monster on a _fucking _platform you pussy" He started laughing uncontrollably again.

He looked at me _pissed as hell_ "So It was you, you little fucking **cunt**" He stomped over to me and grabbed my shirt "I'm gonna make sure you are jacked up beyond _repair_ you sick fuck!" He made a fist and again I braced myself for the hit. Demyx ran over and crabbed his hand, stopping him from causing me any harm.

"Stop it Axel! What the hell is you problem?! It seems like your just being a huge _asshole_ to poor Zexy! Stop it, just fucking stop it!" Demyx let go and Axel's fist dropped.

"You should have seen what that little bastard did to me!" Demyx looked at me, then back to Axel and asked calmly _what_ I did to him "He put me in some kind of _illusion_. I was on this platform of some kind, and-and this big _thing_ came outa the ground and this voice started speaking some _bullshit_ about summoning some kinda _weapon_. I dunno, It was fucking weird okay? Not to mention that thing scared me shitless, even my _gun_ disappeared...this kid...he's not normal"

"Shut up" Demyx said, Axel had let go of me previous to his erm 'explanation' of what happened to him "He _is_ normal, now leave him alone okay? That's him specialty!" He placed both hands on my shoulders "Illusionary abilities, Isn't that cool?"

"No" He spat out he turned around and grabbed Roxas by the hand "I'll see ya later Demyx, common Roxas lets' go"

Roxas turned at the doorway and smiled at me "Bye Demyx, Bye Zexion, I'm sorry about Axe-"

"Common Roxas _let's go_"

Demyx spun me around "Well, glad they're gone!"

"Why?" I questioned him

"Beca-use" Demyx whined out "Axel was getting annoying, and Roxie was hogging you all up" He laid down on his bed and grabbed my arm "I want you all to myself, duh" I blushed and he started to bat his eyes "I'm getting tiered anyway, Would you lay down with me?"

I smiled at him sadly "I _really_ wish I could, and I mean **really**, but I have work Dem. I'm sorry" He looked at me all pouty, his lips puckered

"Naaa, B-But Zexy! Can't you just skip work today? I'm _lonely_!"

I'm sorry Demyx, I really am. I have to go to work or Marly'll fire me. Bye okay?" I walked over to his hospital bed and kissed him lightly after collecting my things from the love seat next to said bed. "I'll come back after work, kay?"

"Promise?" He looked at me sadly

I smiled looking through the doorway "I promise"

What can I say...(Really I'm a loss for words) See? Are you all happy that Demyx didn't die on us? (Or maybe you weren't...) Demmy-kun! Why are you being so damn seductive?! We know you missed him but _Jesus **Christ**_ man get a hold of those hormones! Um, anyway... Please don't hurt me for making Roxas-yan have lisp...he just seemed liked he'd have one in this situation!

Please comment! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I could improve on, if you absolutely hated...Common, you _gatta_ tell me. Please? ToT(just kidding!)


	4. The Library, Park, and Pond

. I'm very tired, I woke up and five yesterday and I haven't slept since...Unfortunately my submission for AkuRoku day will be a tad bit late. I drew my AkuRoku Day picture, I even made a AMV...But I didn't finish my fanfic in time. And for that I am beating myself up for it. I'm serious! I slapped myself earlier...(But that was to keep me awake)...God I need sleep...

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Kingdom Hearts! That includes Sora, Kairi(Don't know why _anyone_ would want to own her), Riku, and in my sadness Namine.**

* * *

Work was pretty boring, but I helped out as much as I could. I don't deliver anything. Believe it or not, Marluxia does all that. He says it's better the customer to be given the order by the owner than a employee. I just work the cash register and answer questions about flowers for the customers. Why was today boring? Well, it was a very slow day there and slow days usually consist of Marluxia sitting in his office doing, well...god knows what. I hadn't had a chance to visit the library and I finished my book(eight-hundred-forty-three pages in two days to let you know) so I had nothing to read.

Finally Marluxia came out of his office next, located behind the counter. He looked at me, I was slouched over with my elbow on the counter, my chin resting on my hand, he smiled "Hey Zexy? You can end your shift early today if you want to. Since business is slow today and I _know _you want to go see Demyx"

"How come you didn't tell me?"

He gave me a funny confused look "How come I didn't tell you what?"

I removed my arm from the table, but I was still slouched over, my arms in hanging between my legs that couldn't even touch the ground in the stool I was sitting in "How come you didn't tell me...that you knew Demyx" I questioned him, in truth, the fact he kept it a secret angered and hurt me, he was my _best friend_ and he did that?

"..." he opened his mouth to say something but the words just didn't seem to form, I looked content. But I knew he could tell I was angry with him "...well..." he stopped again and walked over to me "I couldn't"

He tried to touch my shoulder but I slapped it away "What the hell do you mean 'you couldn't'?" my voice had raised and my fists tightened, I got up "Whatever it doesn't matter..."

"Stop it Zexion" he said grabbing the back of my shirt "Your acting like a child and it's pissing _me_ off" his voice had raised as well and a slight fear struck me, Marluxia's personality changed _totally_ when he was angry "The reason I couldn't tell you was because It's against the rules to tell talk about people **in** the organization to people who are _not_ in the organization. If you had **fucking listened** to me instead of being **Mr. Fucking **_**angst**_, I wouldn't be angry right now, would I?" He let go of my shirt with a slight shove "Just get the hell out of my sight. Go see your boyfriend, I'm sure he misses you. God knows I wont"

I walked out, feeling a little bad, it didn't take much to make Marluxia angry but when he did get mad...It's best to stay away from him.

I was walking to the hospital, the sun was shining bright and _boy_ was it hot. I was sweating really bad and as soon as the hospital's icy air-conditioning struck my burning hot flesh, I let out a sigh of relief. I stopped myself from walking down the hall because I realized...I had forgotten Demyx's room number! I turned around and went directly to the front desk, there was a pale blond girl with soft features sitting at the front counter. She had platinum blond hair and striking blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a pin on it that read 'Naminé', she smiled at me.

"May I help you sir?" she sounded like every other blond girl I had herd, her voice was about mediumly high pitched.

I nodded "Um yes, can you give me the room number to someone under the name 'Demyx'?"

She looked through the book that was placed in front of her, scanning it with her finger "ah! Here it is, Demyx Lowell? ...well that's the only Demyx in here. His room number is seventy-nine, just go up to the second floor and it's the third door to the left. Going to visit a sweetheart of yours?" I blushed, she laughed "I'm just kidding, I hope he feels better"

"Thank you" I said and proceeded to the elevator, I was relived when I entered that their was no annoying elevator music playing...but the silence disturbed me. I looked at the chrome metal walls of it, they looked cold and dented. A ding went off and the elevator doors opened. I walked out and looked to the left and counted three doors down to the left, I knocked lightly, but loud enough for someone to hear.

"Come in!" I herd Demyx's bubbly voice reply to my nock, and I opened the door. I began to blush "I was just getting changed!" he reached back to try and tie the strings but it was obvious he couldn't tell what he was doing, he turned to me, looking frustrated "hmph! Zexion! I can't tie this last one in the back, will you tie it for me?"

I took a deep breath and walked over to him, I released it when I grabbed the strings, he looked over his shoulder and smiled at me as I tied the two strings together "The doctor says I can go home the day after tomorrow, isn't that great?"

I had finished but I was still standing close behind him, my eyes traveled down his exposed backside. It was true hospital clothes _were_ skimpy. He was wearing a pair of black boxers, my eyes suddenly stuck, I was sitting there and my eyes were almost literally _glued_ on his ass.

"Zexy?" My head shot away and he looked back "I could go for standing this close all day but legs are tired. Are you done yet?"

I shook my head "Y-Yeah, I finished a while ago"

A smirk formed over his face and he sat down on the hospital bed "Then why did you stay behind me? Find something ya like?"

My face began to feel hot and I could feel my heart in my neck, I could tell I was blushing "W-Well...I uh..." He laughed and leaned back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"It's okay Zexy" his eyes were swaying back and forth and he grabbed a pillow and put it on his stomach "You can stare at my butt as much as you like" I started stuttering a lot of 'er's' and 'um's he laughed "No really, go ahead. Touch it if you want, I don't care"

"Demyx!" I'm betting my face was now completely red and Demyx just laughed at the sight "Don't say those kind of things...it embarrasses me"

he pursed his lips "awww, iws my wittle zexy embarrassed?" he turned to me and smiled "How cute" his smile faded and his expression turned to something of a pout "This sucks Zex! I don't have my music!" He looked over to me, eyes glowing "I know...sing me a song Zexy"

I folded my arms tight against my chest and said clearly "no"

he sat up "Aw, why not?!" I turned my head and mumbled something "huh? Common Zexy, why not?" I still refused to look at him but said louder "Because I don't like my singing voice"

He laughed, my head turned in his direction "what the hell is so funny?"

"I'm sure if your looks can match your voice..." he paused and looked me right in the eyes, a sincere smile on his face eyes half closed "you sing like a angel"

I blushed, did he just call me angelic? But that didn't matter I was _not _singing, why? Well because frankly I don't like to sing, I'm not a fan of music so why would I do something I dislike? "No Demyx I'm not singing" He pouted at me and for some reason, it made me smile "even if you beg, I _hate_ singing"

He sighed "Fine, but a least get me something I can listen to. Oh! Do me a favor Zexion" I asked him what the favor was and looked to the door quickly, then looked back at me "Can you go to the base and get my activation chip? I didn't want to bring it because I was afraid I'd get in trouble on Hershply for having anything that had something to do with music, will you please?"

"Okay, _that_ I can do. I'll be back in like, a hour or so. Do you want anything while I'm gone? Real food, a snack, a _book_? Because I've got this book I need to return and-" he held a finger up to my face.

"Sh sh sh sh" he said his finger dropping from my lips afterwards "You talk too much sometimes. If there's something you need to get done that's fine. I'll wait" he sighed "Just don't forget to get the chip okay?" I nodded and he stood up and kissed me "Now get going before I die of boredom!" he said laughing slightly afterwards.

I nodded and smiled at him the sweetest I could "Okay. You get some rest alright? Those wounds wont heal if your constantly up and about, so sleep"

He nodded back to me "Alright, I'll dream of you"

I turned around and left the room, and for some reason...I felt _happy_ he had said that to me.

--

First things first, I had to get the chip. (Just to let you know, we were talking about a chip designed by the Yir-Q company that people get installed into their brain and it needs a small chip that you have to have near you to tap into your music and such) I went the way I remembered to the base, at first I thought I was at the wrong project. But I soon saw that guy named 'Xigbar' come out, smoking something that looked along the lines of weed of some sort(probably bubbles or purple1). He waved me hello and said it, I did the same and went on my way. I had to ask where Demyx's room was so, I asked Roxas because I saw him first and **he** was one of Demyx's friends, right? He told me the way to his room and I went off in the direction. In truth, all I had to do was know his number in the organization to know where his room was. I went down the halls and looked at all the plaques hanging on the walls trying to find the one that read 'IX', finally I saw it and opened the door.

His room was nice, small, but nice. It smelled like him and I took a deep whiff of it to memorize what he smelled like. He seemed like the one to be a the least a _little_ bit messy but everything was tidy and in order. His bed had a blanket with crashing waves falling down upon rocks and the pillows were of a beach with a lighthouse in the distance. His carpet was sea-blue, the walls were of the ocean floor and had numerous fish on it. Everything else was sea-green, his favorite color. This made me smile. I looked over at the small desk and looked through the drawers, trying to find the chip but I had no luck. I scanned the room for another place he might have put the chip. My eyes caught sight of a night stand and I walked over to it and opened the drawer. I saw a sitar pick, a key, a locket, and **there** the chip. I picked it up and looked at it. It was flashing a light that said Demyx. I put it in my pocket and walked out of the room turning around to catch one more breath taking look of the room then walked out.

Next stop, the library. I decided to walk, even though it was about ten or eleven blocks away and I knew Demyx was waiting for me, but it was about 4:34 and the bus came at _4:30_ It probably would have bin a much longer wait for the bus than walking, so I decided to walk watching the pedestrians flow past me and beside me, turning corners, a few joggers and bikers past me as well. There is something to the way I walk that makes people think I am antisocial. Reason one, when most people say 'hi' to me, in act of kindness I usually just go 'hey' and continue on my way. Reason two, I never really look at other people when I walk, because usually people walk and they keep their head held high and have a calm face on. But me? Oh no, I walk and keep my focus on the pavement and when I pass people, I look the other direction as if I'm some shy little teenaged girl that's afraid to get raped or something. I'm not afraid of that, in fact I feel quite safe roaming the streets of this planet, but I don't like talking to people on the street, unless they seem friendly. And a lot of people on Uykyia don't seen like they are the friendly type.

I was about to turn the corner to the library, I could see the park and the duck pond that were connected to the library and had the same name 'McKinley Park' 'McKinley Pond' and 'McKinley Library'2, I smiled, this place was where I got my first library card for Uykyia, Then I had already bin reading books that were at the least one-hundred pages, but...that was when I was _six_. When I moved to Uykyia with my twin brothers after my mother died. I didn't want to move, but they were pursuing a music career together...my brothers Terra and Zack Necyal. I haven't seen them since I moved out a year ago. I kinda miss them acting like idiots all the time and acting high and mighty because they are three years older than I am...

I walked passed the park and pond, there were little kids at the pond feeding the ducks and also in the park, playing happily on the playground smiling and laughing, a few little girls singing in soft cute child voices. The boys were ruff housing, playing tackle tag and there were two boys, probably no more than twelve and thirteen, too old to be playing at _park_, one with brown hair and deep blue eyes and one with silver hair and ocean green eyes sitting atop the jungle gym, the brunette one was blushing and the green eyed one was laughing sweetly and holding the other's hand in his lap. A sweet smile crawled across my face "_how cute, young love_' one of the girls that was singing a minute ago looked up and the boys, a wine redheaded girl of the same age of the brunette, she looked pissed.

"Keep you hands off _my_ Sora!" she yelled out to silver haired boy, who only laughed.

He flipped her off, '_bad children'_ I thought to myself "I don't see yer name written on him!"

"..Riku" the younger boy said looking at he other boy next to him

He patted the blue eyed brunette on the head "'ts okay Sora" He kissed the boy apparently named 'Sora' on the cheek, the Redheaded girl looked shocked beyond explanation and stomped off yelling 'fags!' as she left, he tiny little heart probably broken. "Hey you, pervert, what are you looking at?!" I looked at the silver haired boy, I think his name was 'Riku'. I looked around, there was no one but me, I had noticed that I was the only one standing in the area he was glaring at. I hadn't noticed I was watching them.

"Oh, Sorry!" I started walking again, I looked at the big library, my _favorite_ library and opened the wooden doors that led inside. I looked at the vast amount books that were inside, I haven't even finished _half_ the books in here and I had bin coming here almost every day for almost my entire _life._ I said hi to the librarian and returned the book I had just finished. I walked around the towering bookshelves, running my finger passed the book's spines, reading the titles. Right now I was in the 'fiction' section, and so far, I had gone passed a few books I _might_ have wanted to read. But I was looking for a certain genre of book. What? Oh, you'll see when I get it. My finger stopped when I looked at the title, my favorite romance novel(yeah, I said romance) 'Meaning of Silence'3. A weird name, I admit, but a _very_ good novel. I can't remember how many times I've read it and I still enjoy it. The first few times I read it I cried my eyes out(Yeah I know your probably all 'no way! You cry over _books_?' and the answer is, yes, yes I do and I don't care) A saddening love story about a couple that could never be, it made me cry very badly, I felt so bad for the main character. A true work of pure _genius. _

I walked over to the front counter and the librarian smiled at me "You really like tragic love stories huh?"

I nodded "You know me Cloud, I always love a good tragic ending" He laughed

"A true romantic" he said checking the book off and handed the book to me "Just pray something like that doesn't happen to _you_"

I sighed "It already has" I walked away from him, a confused look on his face, I held the book tight against my chest and started my walk back to the hospital, the girl had already left and the other girl was sitting on the swing set by herself, the two boys 'Sora' and 'Riku' were sitting under a tree laughing a giggling while they talked to each other, the silver haired boy was whispering things, probably sweet words, into the blue eyed boys ear. I just laughed slightly and continued walking.

It was a hell of a good thing the hospital was only about two blocks from the library, I didn't want to keep Demyx waiting much longer. I walked casually down the street, passing a few houses. How convenient would that be? Living across the street from a hospital. I looked at the bing sign that was in front of the hospital that read 'Mercy Hospital' The blond girl named 'Namiè' smiled at me.

"Back already?" She asked me.

I looked at the clock, but remembered that hadn't even looked at a clock since I left the base "Why? How long have I bin gone?"

"Oh not long" she said, her smile sticking "You left about two and half hours ago. Did you need to get something done?" I nodded and said bye to her, making my way to the elevator.

As soon as I got to the second floor I walked quickly to Demyx's room, I knocked "Demyx It's me"

I herd a laugh "Me who?" I let out a aggravated groan "I'm kidding come in Zexy"

I opened the door and walked into the room. He was watching a music channel, I dug into my pocket and pulled out the chip "Here" I walked over to the bed and held out the chip "I told you I wouldn't forget it, it was first priority!" He smiled and touched my hand and took the chip, his hand sliding off mine somewhat afterwards.

"Ya know what?"

"What?"

He put the chip on the small night stand next to the bed "I don't think I'll be needing it" This, ticked me off, he made me walk _two fucking miles_ to our base to get a his stupid chip and now he isn't going to use it?! I opened my mouth to yell at him and he said something before I had the chance to "B-But it doesn't mean I wont use it _later_. I just..." he turned away "I just wanted to spend some time with _you_"

I blushed "O-oh...well, I'm with you right now aren't I? Time _is_ moving, am I wrong? See? Were spending _'time'_ together" he laughed a little and I smiled. I took a seat on the bed next to him, he pulled me down.

"Lay down with me" he said wrapping his arms around me, I gave in, I kicked off my shoes and swung my legs onto the bed, he was probably taller than me by about four or five inches...

I have to say, it felt good having him there right beside me, he was holding me with one arm and the other one was on my chest. My arms were both hugging him and he turned to me, I looked into his blue eyes "So...now what?" He pinched my cheek "Enjoy it. It's called cuddling" he said, placing a kiss upon the spot he had just pinched. And out of nowhere I felt a lump forming and seeming to grow by my crotch, I gasped.

"Demyx!" I looked at him again "Your not..."

He looked at me, a guilty smile on his face "Well...you really close to me and so soft and sexy...how could I not?"

A growl escaped me "You better make it go down or I'll make it _myself_"

"I'd rather you not, risk it getting bigger" I squirmed a little as he started to get bigger and the friction causing me to as well.

"Well do something!" I hissed out "Try and think of something to make it go down! Like fat sweaty men in short shorts doing jumping jacks!" I felt _myself_ get softer saying that "Why the hell are you getting harder you sick pervert?!"

He looked at me a bit of blush was creeping over his face "It's kinda hot when you yell at me..." I finally just got pissed and grabbed that stupid trouser snake and squeezed with force "Haaa! Alright, okay!" He closed his eyes and I let go "I-I'll think of..." A smile formed on his face "Fat sweaty guy in short shorts doing jumping jacks" and with that I felt him get softer and softer till the lump was gone, his face scrunched "ewww, that was gross" He said laughing a little bit.

"Well at least you fucking boner went away" I grunted out. I looked at him, a serious look on my face "Don't _ever_ do that again"

He laughed "So you want us to have sex with me soft? It'll be hard but I'll try..."

I blushed and shoved him lightly "Shut up!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he kissed me.

"I'm glad I met you Zexion"

I smiled "Yeah, me too"

* * *

1: Yes, silly as it sounds both 'bubbles' and 'purple' are a kind of weed(I know this because my mom's ex was a drug dealer...)

2: McKinley park, pond, and library are all places in Sacramento(Where I live, if you don't know where that is...I'm not surprised...)

3: ' Meaning of Silence' is a very good fanfiction by The Writer Triumphant, I would suggest it to anyone that likes AkuRoku and a good story to make you ball your eyes out(God knows I did...)

--

These chapters are very short...(in my opinion, I try to write at the _least_ seven pages but I always end up ending the chapters and the bottom of the sixth...) There were a lot of _extremely _long paragraphs and I'm proud I could be descriptive for once! I'm not very good at that. My grammar sucks, I know this. I am only trying to improve, so if you'd be a doll, would you please tell me if it's gotten any better since the first chapter? If not...I'll try better next time(I'm friggen serious, as long as I have at least _one _person that likes my writing, it can fuel me to write and never stop)

-' please comment and review!


	5. Fags, Fags, Fags Galore!

Jesus, for one I want to say I am SO SO SO SO sorry for making this chapter take forever and I will not let you down ever again, and that I hope you will forgive me.

There's some excitement in this chapter(the reason for the chapter title is at the end NO PEAKING) but yeah, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. kay?

**disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and all the cooky planet names**.

* * *

The next morning was much more peaceful than the last, I woke up first. The first thing I happen to notice was that my head was laying a little too close to a wonderful little puddle of drool Demyx had made. I don't drool, snore, sometimes, but I never drool. It was disgusting but I couldn't help but smile, for he was too. A cute little dog-like smile was beautifully placed on his face and I couldn't help but smile...I wanted to ruin it so bad.

I took my left hand from under Demyx carefully and pinched his nostrils shut with my thumb and index finger. It took a couple seconds, first he stirred a bit, then he started struggling uncontrollably. His eyes shot open and he started gasping for air, I was laughing so hard my grip on him released and I grabbed my stomach, he sat up and looked at me. He pinched my cheek as he said "What the hell Zexion?"

I smiled "You were just too cute" I couldn't believe how unbelievably confidant I was, at the moment I thought everything was okay, I felt so comfortable talking to him. We were lying in a hospital bed and I was perfectly okay with it. ...Me? He looked so happy and I _was_ happy, so incredibly happy I was beginning to scare myself. I was never really an open person, I was always the one who seemed intimidating, like if someone walked up to me and said hi I would tell them to fuck off or something. So wrong were they...I'm a talkative person when I feel comfortable. "I couldn't help myself"

He laughed flashing me a smile, I could see his pearly whites. I couldn't help but turn a bit red, which made him smile more "It's no fair to play tricks on me when I'm asleep" He flicked my nose and started to babble on about something I wasn't paying attention to I just said a lot of 'uh-huh' and 'yeah'. He gave me a confused look.

I looked a little shocked "What? Did I say something?" I wasn't even paying attention and I was hoping my 'autopilot' didn't say something weird.

"I asked you if you wanted to do it"

"WHAT?!" I was so shocked that I fell off the bed, taking the blanket with me. I looked up at him, the blanket was covering the right side of my body and I was tangled up in the rest, I must have looked ridiculous in that state. Like a complete moron, stupid, idiotic, whatever the hell you want to call it. But I obviously wasn't looking 'cool'.

He laughed, his hand slightly covering his mouth eyes shut, he looked at me, my worried face the blanket. It only made him smile wider "You nodded and said 'sounds great', didn't know you were that committed about it" His smile formed into a crooked one "You must really like me"

'_No I love you so much I want you to leave again_' I started to untangle the blanket and rolled my eyes "Whatever" He laughed and turned on the T.V. By this time I was freed and walking over to the couch next to the bed.

He was absolutely completely focused on whatever was on the television. I looked over "What is it-" a small wet drop of water formed at the corner of his eye...He was crying! I didn't understand...the news was on, something about a part of Hershply being bombed...DUH! "Ohmigod Demyx, did you know anybody there?!" He nodded holding his hand to his mouth as he gasped, trying to hold in his tears. I had had never seen him cry before, he looked so...so strange. All smiles Demyx, never worry Demyx, still smiling while he was _dying _Demyx. Crying. I wanted to cry looking at him. I stood up then took a seat next to him "Who was it?"

He smiled sadly and whispered softly "My aunt a three cousins lived in that area..." I hugged him, lying on top of him in result, he hugged me back tight biting his bottom lip hard trying to fight back the tears. "Thank you Zexy"

My eye brow raised "For what?" He laughed breathlessly. He stared hard into my eyes, I could see all the pain the hate for this stupid war...all of it. I hugged him tighter, a small sad smile formed over his face.

"Thank you" he began "For everything, for being there, for talking to me" He bit his lip and said softly into my ear "For...loving me?" My heart started beating faster, did I really?...well...I don't feel like this towards anyone else, Do I really love Demyx?

"If-If I say 'your welcome'" I stared into his ocean eyes, he was searching for what I was going to say. I could tell he wanted me to say that I loved him too "Will you love me back?"

He smiled and told me calmly "I love you Zexion, nothing less" he paused and sighed sweetly "and even more" He captured my lips and I quickly kissed back. The most sweet and passionate kiss I had ever gotten from him, but...it was so painful at the same time. I could feel the pain in his heart, losing someone is hard, I would know. I haven't seen my mother in what seems a _lifetime_. Our kiss broke when I noticed he was getting into it "Nuh-uh-uh Dem" I flicked his nose "Using me to try and get rid of your problems is wrong and should be frowned upon"

He smiled sticking his tongue out at me "But I just can't help myself!" He leaned in to kiss me again and my pants suddenly vibrated.

I let out a slight yelp "Yahhh!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone "Crap, it's Terra!" I quickly pressed the button and a little screen popped up, showing my brother "Hello?"

The hologram smiled "_he bro, hows it goin'?_"

I smiled back "_way_ more than I can explain in one phone call. How's the music business going with you and Zack?"

Zack came into the hologram "_It's goin good Zex! Our newest single is 'bout to go platinum!_"

"Oh really?" I sounded excited, my brothers tried so hard to get to the top and they're almost there! I was so happy for them "That's awesome! Are you guys having any concerts around here? I'd love to go!"

"_Actually_" they both began "_Were having one in the Amphitheater!_" Zack continued "_Ya know, downtown by that old train station?_"

"Wow that's awesome!" I smirked "Think you can hook your brother up?"

They both laughed "_Sure!_"

"_Sweet_! Alright, I'm in the middle of something, I'll talk to you guys later alright? Bye!"

"_BYE ZEX!_"

I shut the phone and Looked at Demyx, he had his arms folded and his head was tilted. I raised my eye brow to him "What?" He was still giving me that look "**what?**" He stared laughing and I started getting irritated "What Demyx, What?!"

He stopped laughing and looked at me like he was dead serious "You never told me you had brothers" I looked at him like 'you cant be serious' he pinched my cheek "I'm serious! I want to know these things!"

"But I _did_ tell you!" He let go and asked me when, I rolled my eyes "When we first met, you asked if I had any siblings, I told you I had two"

He pounded his fists on the bed "But you never told me they were the famous duo Green Grass in Winter A.K.A. Zack and Terra Necyal!"

I gave him a blunt look "I guess I figured you would know since **we all have the same last name!!** But I guess your not that smart" I turned my head away from him "I should have know even if you _are_ from Hershply, your just another idiot like the rest of the people from this planet"

"Hey!" he said, looking defensive. Too much? Probably, but, I didn't really care all that much. He wagged his finger at me, ah what a childish thing to do "You shouldn't judge by appearance" Hmm, it felt as though I had herd that somewhere else before...

I smirked "I bet I'm _ten_ times smarter than you are" I said pointing at him, he looked at me with the a look that I knew he was going to probably say 'oh really?'

And...he did "Oh really? Well" He said, he gave my chest a light shove with his index finger "We'll see about that little _wager_. I accept" I sat up and looked around, my eyes stuck on a book. One word then came to my mind as fast as the speed of light, _Fuck! _"Crap!" I grabbed book off the small hospital white night stand "I gotta go to the library!"

I stood up and almost left the room, then, and only then for the first time in _forever_...I felt stupid. I stopped and turned around, my hand falling from the doorknob "Hey Demyx..." I said, my voice a little faded. "Did you...wanna come with me?"

I watched his eyes fill with excitement "Oh really?!" He hopped from the bed then stopped, and I looked at him strangely. Then I felt stupid _again_. What the hell was happening to me, why the sudden change in my personality? I looked at him, my face probably looking completely retarded. And it hit me...he still couldn't leave the hospital. "Wait...I can't leave the hospital yet"

I winked "No problem, you've only a day left, what does really matter if you a day early?" He shrugged, and then he stopped holding out the ends of the dress-like hospital clothing he was wearing. "Uh...Wait" I went over to the bathroom and came out with some clothes "Here, Axel came over and dropped these off when he came to visit you...stupid idiot didn't bother to tell you or I"

I handed him the clothes and I waited a short time while he got dressed. I let my mind drift off in any direction it pleased, my mind stuck on something...something, I would have rather not thought about right now. I thought about how _absolutely delicious_ Demyx would look on top of me, I thought about his thin but full light pink supple lips, I imagined how _wonderful_ it would feel to have his those lips around my d-

"Zexion!! I'm done changing!" Oh thank great god. I looked at him up and down, being completely honest? I though he looked...well, _hot_. A pair of skinny jeans and black mussel shirt. He looked like a rock star. He looked at me confused "Zexy, what are you staring at?"

' _you lookin' absolutely sexy_' now, being the person I was, I would _never_ say something like that "pft, not you" I turned around and folded my arms "Let's go" I opened the door and waited for him to walk out.

We walked along the countless rooms in the hospital. I could hear terrible coughing; grunts of pain, and other things that were horrible to describe. This is why I hate leaving hospitals. All these poor people who _want_ to leave but cannot on the verge of dying, people who can only _dream _about leaving this place. It makes me feel like I'm a terrible person though it's not my fault they are sick.

I held the book I was holding tight to my chest, I gazed over at Demyx who was almost _pouring _out joy. I could tell he was a little overexcited about leaving this awful place. He looked over at me a smiled "So Zexy...What library do you go to? Do we have to walk far? Cause we should take the bus if we have a long way to go. I don't like walking for too long, do you? Is that why you don't own a car? _Do_ you have a car? I don't. I ride my bike everywhere, cause I like riding my bike. Do you like to ride bikes Zexy? Cause if don't that's okay too. Hey! Zexy-"

I finally just snapped "SHUT THE HELL UP DEMYX!!"

There was a shot pause between us and then he muttered real quiet "I'm sorry"

By this time we were in the lobby, I saw Naminé and we walked over to her, she smiled all sweet and then looked over to Demyx "Ohayoo Gozaimasu. Hajimemashite, Zexion-san?"

Demyx just stood there and I decided to ask "What?"

"Oh sorry" he said blushing "Just got done talking on the phone with my mother, and she speaks Japanese. I always end up speaking in it after I'm done" She scooted in more and looked down and her check in-check out book "What I meant to say was: Good morning. How are you today Zexion?"

"I'm good, thanks Naminé. I need to check out Demyx"

She looked down at the book "Well..." she said her lips scrunching to one side of her face "He is scheduled for one more day but! I really don't care, you're a nice guy Zexion. A favor for a friend" she scooted out and opened a drawer and pulled out a stamp. "Stupid I know, but in order for Demyx to leave I have to give him a stamp"

Demyx held out his hand excited with childish humor in his sea green eyes. He looked as though he was five and didn't know anything of he horrors of out worlds. A soft smile formed on my usually scowling face. It was cute "Is it a dolphin? Or maybe a shark or a whale?"

She laughed "Nothing close, it's this hospital's seal. Again, Stupid I know. But I get paid good here and I aint' getting fired" She pressed the stamp down on the ink pad hard then moved it over to Demyx's hand and stamped it a little less hard than before. She looked at the ink she left on Demyx's hand then grabbed his hand gently and blew on the ink to get in dry. She smiled at both of us "Alright now get outta my lobby"

I waved her off "Thanks Naminé, I owe you one"

Her smile widened "How about one of them new shiny hover cars?!"

I laughed "In your dreams"

"Sure as hell!"

Demyx and I walked out of the hospital and I sighed "Were going to McKinley Library. It's my favorite, plus everyone knows me there" I walked to the direction of the park and library. Demyx followed beside me asking my questions I wasn't paying any attention to.

While we were walking I noticed a couple: a pretty girl with long blond hair and a redheaded man walking along the street across from us holding hands and holding a conversation. The girl was laughing and the man had a tiny smile as he talked. I blushed and looked over and Demyx, he was chatting on about something to do with dogs and cats, and the fact that they could be perfect friends if they weren't so territorial. I bit my lip and then looked back at the couple across the street; looked back at demyx, the couple, Demyx, and so on until I finally just reached out and snatched his hand.

Demyx stopped and so did I.. A huge smile formed over his face, then he looked over to me, and started walking again. His hand was laced in mine and I couldn't believe the courage I had. Usually if this sorta thing happened I would be the one's who's hand was grabbed and I'd immediately snatch my hand back. _Usually_ there was no way in **hell** someone was grabbing _my_ hand. But I wanted to hold hands, like a mushy lovey-dovey couple who made-out at the bus stop while waiting and all the people going by would think 'how scandalous' and keep driving.

We came up to the intersection across form the park. I pressed the button with my free hand and we waited, our fingers still held together. I sighed and leaned on Demyx's arm. He looked over at me "aww, what's wrong Zexy?"

I smiled "nothing, it's just. I'm actually kind of happy that for once I can be completely comfortable with someone. I'm glad"

The light turned red and the other light turned white, so we crossed, holding hands, so close that there were only tiny spaces of light shining through. I looked over at the park, those kids were there again. I smiled at the two boys from before. Demyx looked over to see what I was looking at. A smile formed on his face, and he used his free hand to wave "Hi Riku! Hi Sora! Hi Kairi!" they kids looked over and ran over to him.

"Demyx!" hey all shouted, the silver haired boy looked over to me "Hey Dem, You know this weirdo?"

"Riku!" Demyx scolded the probably eleven year old boy. He held up our hands "He's my boyfriend"

"FAGS!" the girl screamed "Everywhere I look there's more of em' Fag, fags, fags galore! Shouldn't you all be at some fuckin' gay bar dancin' to some **gay ass** techno music? You all need to get the **hell outta here**!!!" I saw here eyes water up then she ran away sobbing.

"Kairi..." Demyx said, sadness in his eyes.

"Aw don't worry about Kai Dem Dem" The brunet boy said a wide smile on his face "she's angry at Riku and's takin' out on everyone else. She'll cool down eventually"

I looked over at Demyx "My book"

"Oh! Right" we started to walk in the direction of the library "See you guys, kay?"

They waved "all right!"

* * *

So, I know it's been a while and I'm kinda rusty but I think this chapter was _okay_. so review and junk, kay?


	6. I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'M SORRY

There isn't much to say about what happened on the rest of the walk. Those kids went back to the play ground and we reached the library. I put my book in the slot that read 'return' and we went into the library.

Cloud turned is attention to us as we walked in. He checked off some kid's book and I walked over to him, Demyx still right by my side. He smiled at us "Hey Zexion, who's your friend?"

I turned my head to Cloud and immediately released Demyx's hand. My face felt hot and I took a deep breath before saying "Cloud, This is my friend Demyx. Demyx, Cloud. Cloud, Demyx"

Demyx smiled and held out a welcoming hand to the librarian. "Nice ta meet cha Cloud"

Cloud returned his smile warmly and shook his hand "It's nice to meet you too. I didn't know Zexion had any other friends besides Marluxia and I" I sent a glare over clouds way "I mean, no offence Zexion, but you are pretty anti-social. No matter how much you try to deny it"

I rolled my eyes at him "Yeah whatever. Don't you have a job to get back to?"

He smirked "Riiiight, I'll leave you two alone"

Demyx placed his arm over my shoulder and I started to blush. I quickly took a deep breath and removed his arm "please don't touch me" I walked over to the 'universal non-fiction section'

Demyx picked up a book and skimmed over a few pages, then slammed it shut. Causing me to jump a little "How do read this crap Zexy?" I glared his way, he rolled his eyes "Whatever you can't threaten me with that glare of yours. I just think it's cute" He grabbed my chin and my face flushed up again. I jerked my head back quick enough to probably break my neck if he was holding on to hard, and went back to looking at books.

I jumped enough to hit my head on a shelf when I herd an annoyingly loud ring-tone go off.

'_Green skies and grass of blue the only this that I want from you is for you to-_'

I wasn't noticing but Demyx was fishing in his pocket when the ring-tone went off. Demyx pressed a few buttons then put the phone to his ear "Hello?...Yeah, I'm with him right now. Were at the library so I gotta be quiet...really? You fixed it up already?...He's going to be _so_ surprised...Alright, see you there...okay...bye" He squealed loudly and gave me a hug, another lit up face and another pretend to not like it "Yaay! When we get back to the base Xiggy's gotta surprise for you 'kay? So let's hurry this up"

I waved a hand at him "Alright, alright" I picked up a book that read 'theory of the universe', I gave him a quick smile "Let's go"

I walked up to the librarian's desk and place the book on the counter along with my library card, cloud checked it off and I waved bye "Bye Cloud, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright, bye Zexion"

"You sure are chummy with that guy" Demyx said, his arms folded and his head turned the other direction "If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked him"

I gave him a nudge with my shoulder "Shut up Demyx. I'm nice to everybody who's nice to me, okay? Plus, I like you more than him on any day"

His eyes lit up and he wrapped his arm around me "Aw, I love you Zexy"

"Whatever" I looked away and gave tiny smile whispering so quiet _I_ couldn't even hear myself "yeah, you too"

"Hmm?" Demyx looked over at me.

I blushed "Nothing"

He shrugged it off "Well, okay. If you say so"

I looked up at the clock that was on a building in front of us, it was just a hologram and the sun was shining on it, so it was a little hard to read. I peered at it for a little, it was about 2:55. I looked over at Demyx "Hey Demyx, if you want we can catch the bus, it's probably going to be here in a couple minutes"

He smiled "Okay"

We walked over to the bus stop and we didn't talk much. I just kept my mind on how funny it was being all lovey-dovey with Demyx. Probably because I don't act this way with anyone. In fact, most people think I'm cold and heartless, which isn't true by the bye. It's not that I didn't like having Demyx's attention, because trust me, I _did_. I guess it's just because it's sort of awkward being loved by someone, especially when you've got no prior experience in the matter. He was so kind to me, and I just didn't know how to return it. I guess what they say _is_ true: love is strange. How true, how true.

"-xy!"

"Zexy!"

I looked up a little shocked, snapped out of my trance from the very person I was just thinking about's voice. My face felt a little flushed and I felt kinda stupid for not being more aware "Uh What?"

He smiled at me with that kindness that warmed my heart "Common, the bus is here"

"Oh, okay" I got up from the bench I was sitting on and reached into my pocket for bus money, Demyx and I payed and we sat in a empty two seat. I had the window seat, he had the outward seat.

It was silent for a few moments, then Demyx decided to open his mouth "Y'know, I think your really going to like the surprise. We all have one"

I kept my head away and sighed "If it's one of those leather trench coats you guys wear, I wont be _that_ surprised" I couldn't deny it, they were pretty cool. They had a mysterious grim reaper sort of thing going on, very cool, flashy almost. So I couldn't say I didn't want one.

Demyx's mouth scrunched to one side on his face "Well, that's part of it, but it's not the _best_ part"

'_Well what is it then?_' I wanted to ask, but I didn't. I knew he wouldn't tell me. He'd probably say 'it's a secret' or 'you'll find out when we get there'. In truth, the anticipation was getting to me a little. What were they planning? "Well then, guess I'll have to wait to see huh?"

"Yup, patience is key" He told me with a smile.

I smiled thinly back "So I've herd. But it's getting to me, I can't have a _tiny_ hint?"

He shook his head 'no' "Unh-uh, you'll just have to wait and see" He squealed like before in the library "But it is totally awesome in every way possible"

I let out of sigh and planted my left hand on his head "You, Your impossible" Or better yet what I wanted to say was '_you make the impossible seem so effortless, and so possible' _too poetic? Probably. But hell, I've been known as poetic for a while now; almost seems natural when you do it all the time.

He was sitting in his seat, swinging his long legs back and forth; his legs dragging a little each time before he picked them up again. '_Why so childish?_' I asked myself. Why would a grown man act as though he were seven? I suppose maybe it was a 'living life on the bright side'...but why would a soldier act this way? Shouldn't he live his life taking precautions so he would not let any secrets slip about his country? Especially in enemy territory. Of course he did say he loved me(I blushed at this thought) Did that mean that he was only being himself because he trusts me? Why is it that I am a genius and yet emotions I cannot comprehend? Should I study psychology? Why is 'love' such a hard concept to grasp?

I sighed again, then looked out the window. Watching as everything seemed to race by; like we were moving at the speed of light and at any moment we were going to burst out of reality and end in another dimension. There was a holographic button that read 'stop' on it, I pushed it was we were about to near the bus stop by the base. I looked over at Demyx, he was completely distracted. I nudged him, he looked over "Were here"

He jumped up out of his seat and grabbed my hand "YAY!! Common let's GO!"

He ran out of the bus, I was being dragged behind him. Good God this man was fast, I could hardly keep up. I like books not sports, so I never get much exercise. But don't go thinking I'm fat, because I'm _not_. My brothers always nag at me how I'm too skinny and too...well, to put it in their terms...'noodle-ish'. So not fat, just un-fit.

After about a minute or so into our sprint I tore my hand from Demyx's. I couldn't take it, my lungs felt like they'd _ruptured_. "My God"-pant-"Demyx pl-"-wheeze-"Please, I need a, need a break"

He stopped and looked back at me, I was almost on the floor panting "Ohmigod Zexy!" He came running and put his hand on my back. He leaned down so his face was almost bellow mine "Are you alright? Please tell me you are! I'm...I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. I fucked up, and I know. I'm sorry. Zexion, please are you alright? I'm sorry, I'm so so so so-"

"**SHUT UP!!**" I finally snapped at him "Just shut it okay? I'm fine so shut up. _Please_"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry"

I at last caught my breath "Alright, I'm good. Let's go"

He nodded and held a hand out to me "then common!"

I grabbed his hand and we walked continued to walk to the base. It was a little silent and I was racking my brain to find the words to start up a conversation. '_The weather's nice? No, that's stupid. OH! I've got it_'

"So Demyx..." I started, looking up into his sea blue eyes that met directly with me as soon as I spoke "What's in all these other warehouses?"

Demyx shrugged "Hell if I know. Most of them aren't active anymore so their probably used by drug dealers and such. Secret meetings to exchange information, maybe even the spots where people get ransom money from kidnapings. Wouldn't that be a spectacle to behold, eh Zexy?"

I tucked a lose chunk oh hair behind my ear and said a little flushed "I-I guess, It's not _all_ that special though"

He folded his arms and stared at me in the eyes "Why are so mean to me?" His arms fell down to his sides again and then he continued with "You started this conversation and now your acting as though I annoy you" He took the opportunity since we were walking against one of previously spoken warehouses and slammed me against it. I looked to both sides and he was blocking me. He put his left arm against the metal wall and whispered in my ear "Don't you love me?"

I blushed and looked away "O-Of course I do. B-But-"

He cut me off, his tone had gotten serious and I had to admit: it was scary "But what? I be nothing but nice to you and you just treat me like shit. You expect me to just take that like a pussy whit bitch?"

His mouth was _terrible _when he was angry! But, that didn't matter. He was angry, and this was not good. "I-I'm sorry. I just..."

"You just what Zexion?" I looked into his eyes and I could see he was fighting back tears "You just don't know 'how to show your emotions'? Cause I don't believe that bull shit"

"Demyx I-" He cut me off his a hard intense kiss, I thought he was going to bruise my lips! The sad thing was I could taste his pain. He was screaming emotionally into the kiss 'love me', I could feel it. I started to kiss him roughly back, and for a short while we were both fighting for dominance. One side screaming 'love me' and the other 'I love you'. I settled from a rave to a waltz after a while and I think he understood. Our kiss broke and we sat there catching our breath, me for the second time. I stared into his glazed over with lust eyes "I love you. I love you so much. It's just...I- I guess I'm just shy"

He laughed breathlessly "shy? Zexion you did _not_ just show me shy"

"Well you pushed me over the edge!" I complained to him "I spent my whole life with my nose in a book. You think _books_ taught me people skills Demyx? Well they didn't, so there!"

He pecked my lips "I love you"

I blushed like a school girl "Yeah, I love you too"


	7. My apologies but

**This story is currently being rewritten. I can't believe it took me this long to tell you guys this. It's just, I love the plot of this story, but I can't stand the terrible grammar and poor event transitions the earlier chapters have. So This story is being rewritten, So look out for updates. Which wont be soon, I'm sad to report because of the reason that's on my profile, I'm not going to explain here because I hate repeating myself.**

**So yeah, wait for me my fans, I will be back :)**

**-Lilly Lane  
**


End file.
